New Look
by weirddramagirl
Summary: Lee gets a makeover. Sakura gets over Sasuke. Not very serious, hopefully somewhat funny. SakuLee and a bit of NaruHina Complete
1. Chapter One

Well I decide to try to write a longer story. I hope it turns out ok. I have already started chapter two so hopefully I will update soon. However please don't be too mad if I don't update often enough. I am house sitting right now and their computer is really slow. Tons of love to my editor Alyssa (aka Lys)!  
  
Note: _the italics_ is Lee thinking to himself.  
  
I don't own Naruto bla bla bla...  
  
New Look:  
Chapter One  
  
Lee was out doing his normal 200 lap morning warm up when he thought he spotted Gai. _Wait that can't be Gai! His hair is gray._ He approached the man only to find it was none other than Kakashi. His normal wind blown hair had been matted down, shined up and trimmed into a very lovely bowl cut. He was sporting a green suit just like Lee with the exception that it had a longer neck piece that covered the bottom half of his face. Not only that but he had grown out his eyebrows. _Is that even possible?_ Lee didn't know what to say so he just looked at him quizzically. Kakashi turned to Lee with a covered smile and ask how he was doing this morning. Lee replied politely and inquired about the new look.  
  
"Oh, do you like it? I wanted to look just like you because your sooooo cool!" Kakashi said in a voice that was a little too upbeat.  
  
Lee nodded and informed Kakashi that he had to finish his morning routine.  
  
Lee tried to forget about what he just saw... it was too weird! However as he came near the bridge he saw two more green ninjas. Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the bridge, waiting for Kakashi, decked out in outfits just like Lee. They both had shiny bowl cuts and huge eyebrows. As Lee got closer he heard them arguing.  
  
"My Blond hair is way shinier and cooler then your stupid bluish back hair" Yelled Naruto.  
  
"Well at least my hair was long enough to make a proper bowl cut yours is too short and doesn't look anything like Lee's," Sasuke retorted.  
  
"Look here comes Lee! We will ask him who looks better!" snapped Naruto.  
  
Seeing both boys look towards him, Lee quickly turned and ran. _I definitely don't want to be involved with this_, he thought as he headed back towards the city.  
  
When he got there he froze. The streets were a sea of green. Everyone was dressed like him, from the green suit to the bowl cut. He just stood there, frozen, wondering what the hell was going on. Then the most horrible thing ever happened. His beautiful angel came running towards him, her hair styled in a perfect shiny pick bowl cut.  
  
"Noooooooooo...!!!" he screamed.  
  
Sakura stopped in front of him and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Your hair... your hair..." was all the horrified boy could get out.  
  
"Oh! Do you like it? It's all the rage" Sakura said posing for him.  
  
It was then Lee noticed the rest of her. The eyebrows were horrible but the green suit did wonders for her body. However, he realized he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. Many other guys were gawking at her.  
  
"Hey Sakura-san maybe we should get you something else to wear. Something a little more... well, more."  
  
"Oh... you don't like it, Lee?" Sakura said with a pout. "I got it just so I could look as cool as you."  
  
Lee didn't know what to say. Did the outfit show off that much on him... God, he had never realized it. He thought things couldn't get worse but just then the Third came by decked out in Lee's threads, hair, eyebrows and all. Lee was petrified - there should be a law against old people wearing things that tight! He was about to gouge his eyes when everything started to blur.  
  
Just then he awoke in a cold sweat. That had to be one of his worst nightmares ever. Sakura's hair... and the Third... yuck! He decided that maybe his outfit wasn't the coolest and it was time for a change. He got dressed and rushed out the door.  
  
Outside his window, a certain pink haired girl was trying to keep from laughing. "I guess that new hypnosis genjutsu worked. Hmm... maybe he will finally get a hair cut or maybe a change of clothes... that would be nice," Sakura said to herself with a grin. 


	2. Chapter Two

New Look:  
Chapter two  
  
Lee came to his first stop, the local beauty salon. He walked in and told them it was a fashion emergency and he needed to be fixed up. The women at the counter took one looked at him and realized the severity of the situation. A stylist promptly showed him to a seat and began work.  
  
She started with his hair since then she would be able to get a better idea of his facial structure to approach the biggest problem... the massive growths above his eyes. With a lot of shampoo and scrubbing she managed to remove build-up of artificial grease that Lee had put on his hair everyday to give it luster. Then she got out the scissors and started hacking away at it. Lee almost cried as he watched the strands of black hair float past his face like a waterfall. She went for a simple short and spiky look that was common for boys his age.  
  
Next were the eyebrows. The stylist knew this would be a long and exhausting process. But after some hot wax and several pairs of tweezers (the first three pairs broke before they got an industrial strength pair) the job was finally done. The stylist was quite proud of her job. She managed to fix them up quite nicely so that they were still manly but with some shape.  
  
She sat back to admired her work when she saw she wasn't done yet. Ewwww... lower lashes. Why hadn't she noticed them before!? They would have to go.  
  
"Sir, I am going to need to pluck your lower lashes. This is going to hurt like hell, but you're a ninja so deal with it!" She stated sternly.  
  
Lee just nodded. The hours of pain he had just endured had numbed most of the area around his eyes anyway. The lashes didn't take nearly as long however they were extremely painful, Lee wondered at one point if he would live. However he just told himself if he cried out in pain he would have to pluck all his arm hairs and if he cried during that he would have to pluck his leg hairs. Soon it was over and luckily he hadn't cried. He paid the woman, gave her a huge tip, said many thanks and was off to his next stop.  
  
He walked into the clothing store in awe- never had he seen so many clothes! Then again, he never went shopping. He decided it would be best to find some help. He spotted a sales assistant and asked if she could help him find something to wear. She looked at him and realized he was in need. Lee rubbed his forehead shyly, he knew it was still red and he probably looked pretty dumb. The woman just smiled and told him to follow her.  
  
"I think green is a good color for you. But the outfit is all wrong." the sales woman said, mostly to herself "Okay, stay right here and I'll bring you some things to try on."  
  
Lee sat down on a chair near the dressing rooms and waited for the sales lady. She was busy looking through many piles of clothes and every so often she would glance back at him. She finally came towards him with a stack of seven or so outfits. She handed them to him and told him to try each one and come out so she could see how they looked.  
  
He came out with the first outfit. It was a short sleeve green button up shirt and khaki pants. He thought it looked ok but it wasn't the most convenient for training which consumed most of his time. Fortunately the sales lady said it was too plain. He proceeded to try on several other outfits until he came to the last one. It was a black body suit with a long green shirt, a red cap and big white gloves and boots. It also had a really "fashionable" white turban and black sunglasses. But the coolest feature in Lee's opinion was the awesome belt; it was black with a huge gold buckle. _Save the best for last_ he thought as he came out of the dressing room. The sales lady almost fainted, but found herself screaming instead.  
  
"That is NOT one of the outfits I picked out for you! That must have been left here by the last guy... stupid Saiyans." She muttered to herself.  
  
Lee went back in the dressing room a little disappointed and searched for the last outfit. He final found it under a pile of clothes. It was a traditional shirt with pants, a lot like the outfit he wore back when he first graduated from the academy and joined Gai's team. The shirt was forest green with black trim on the sleeves and neck line; the plants were the same shade of black. The clothes fit very well and Lee was surprised at how well he could move in them. He came out of the dressing room hoping that the sales lady would approve.  
  
"I think we have found a winner," she said smiling.  
  
The woman carefully picked up Lee's old outfit, as if it was an explosive, and dropped it into the garbage. Then she pulled out some matches and proceeded to burn it.  
  
"Don't you think that's overdoing it? I mean it wasn't THAT bad..." Lee protested.  
  
The woman just stared at him and shook her head. She had to get rid of it for the safety of the fashion world. If only she could convince that other weirdo to hand his over.  
  
Lee paid for his new clothes and took one last look in the mirror. The red above his eyes had gone away and he thought he looked pretty good: short black hair, normal eyebrows, no more lower lashes and a new outfit. The next thing would be the hardest. He decided he would show Sakura his new look and attempt to ask her out. Lee brought his hand into a fist looked up and shouted:  
  
"Alright!! If she says no, then I'll do 2000 laps around the village limits!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Ok in this chapter the italics aren't just Lee's thoughts anymore, sometimes they are Sakura's. I think it is pretty obvious whose thoughts are whose so I don't feel the need to clarify. If I am wrong please tell me and I will fix it. Also originally I was going to end this story after the date. However I had an idea and now I am thinking of extending it and maybe adding some naruhina. Any feed back? Yes or No?  
  
New Look:  
Chapter Three  
  
Lee walked down the street towards Sakura's house deep in thought. _I hope she will likes my new look. I always got the feeling she didn't like my old style... lame, ya that's what she called it. Man, was it really THAT bad? I don't think that sales lady needed to burn it... What will Gai think about this!?_ His thoughts trailed on and before he knew it he was standing in front of her house. He gulped down the frog he hadn't realized was growing in his throat and knocked on the door. Sakura's mom answered the door.  
  
"Hello," she said looking at him with a blank expression.  
  
"Um... uh... is Sakura home?" Lee managed to get out.  
  
"Why yes she is indeed. Are you one of her friends? Please come in and make yourself at home. I will get her." She said with a large smile.  
  
"Thank you," Lee muttered as he stepped inside and took a seat on the couch.  
  
Sakura's mom made her way up the stairs to Sakura's room. She wondered if this was the cute boy Sakura was always talking about.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaa, there's a handsome young man waiting to talk to you downstairs." She yelled while knocking on Sakura's door.  
  
_A handsome young man? Sasuke! But he would never come here... Would he? Even if he did, what would he want? He has made it perfectly clear that he will never date me. Damnit why am I thinking this!? I told myself I would start to get over him! Sakura was so confused and frustrated._ She managed to make it down the stairs still in thought when she saw a cute yet unfamiliar boy.  
  
"Sakura-san" Lee said with a smile as he saw his angle descend the stairs.  
  
"LEE-san!?" She immediately recognized the voice. _Wow! I thought maybe he might cut his hair or something but I never thought he would clean up this nice...  
_  
"Um... Sakura-san? Hello?" Lee said trying to get the attention of a very spaced out girl. _Is this good or bad? What should I do? _"Uh... I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat or um... something?"  
  
Just then Sakura snapped back into reality. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well... um... ya" Lee stumble over the words.  
  
"Sure," said Sakura sweetly.  
  
_Oh well I guess I better start those laps... wait, YES!_ Lee formed a huge smile. "Really!?"  
  
"Ya... why not?" Sakura said a bit confused. _Poor boy, he really is sweet... I shouldn't have been so harsh on him in the beginning.  
_  
Lee felt like this was a dream. "Alright! I will pick you up tomorrow at six." He raced out of the house, scared that if he waited she would change her mind.  
  
Lee couldn't sleep that night; he just kept thinking about the next day. _Where should I take her? Maybe she will let me hold her hand or give her a hug... a kiss? No, probably not. However, just being able to touch my angel would be more than I could wish for! _He imagined her silky porcelain skin lined by soft pink hair and full cherry lips.. _Arg! I am never going to get to sleep if I keep thinking like this!_ Lee rolled over again and tried not to think.  
  
In a house down the street another ninja was having trouble sleeping. _To think that dream made such an impact on him. I almost feel guilty... but he is so cute! Who would have thought I would ever find him attractive! I was beginning to open up to him on one level. I had a lot of respect for his power and loyalty. I saw that he was kind of heart and honest. I loved him as a person for that. But there is a difference between the love you feel for a friend and that which you feel for a significant other. Part of that is sexual attraction. No matter how often we girls claim looks have nothing to do with it, that's a lie. Even if it isn't everything, it matters a little. He has to be somewhat cute to have the urge to do more than talk to him. Lee is a little more than just somewhat cute now... if you combine his personality with his outside appearance he could be more attractive then Sasuke... Could be? Damnit Sakura he is. Sasuke doesn't even like you. He is cold and often rude. Lee is loyal and loving. Lee is the type of man that would never leave you._ She knew it was true. Maybe she would finally get over Sasuke... maybe Lee could change her heart... maybe he already was. 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is a little longer. I think I am getting better. Naruhina to come in a chapter or two. Thanks for the tie idea Alyssa :)  
  
New Look:  
Chapter Four  
  
Lee woke up at his normal hour the next morning; however, instead of doing his morning work-out he ran off to get some special training. He found the man he needed sitting at the ramen shop with Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto.  
  
"Gai-sensei!" Lee said, stopping in front of the man  
  
"Good morni..." Gai said cutting himself off in shock. "What happened!? Your hair... clothes... EYEBROWS!?"  
  
"Well... it's kinda a long story, but basically I had a nightmare and, well... decided I need a new look... I mean there is nothing wrong with your look! Except well, it is yours... I think maybe I need something of my own... it's ok right? You're not mad? I still think you are the coolest!" Lee said in anticipation.  
  
Lee didn't want to hurt his teacher of many years. He really cared for Gai. It was true that he needed to be his own person, even if that wasn't his original reason for doing it. He was glad he made the change.  
  
"You look great Lee!" Gai said with a signature smile. He'd always known this would happen some day.  
  
"Thanks! I am glad you approve. Anyways, the reason I came to find you this morning is because I need you to help me with some um... training,." Lee said, happy his teacher wasn't offended.  
  
"What kind of training would you like to do today? It's a perfect day for field training, assuming no one else has gotten to the course yet. But then there is always the other..." Gai was cut off mid sentence.  
  
"It's a different sort of training... um... well... you see its more like... uh date etiquette." Lee finally stuttered out.  
  
At those two words Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto immediately tuned to the conversation. With wide eyes (or eye for one of them), they listened.  
  
"Well! You have come to the right person indeed! I know all about women. I have dated twice as many women as Kakashi!" Gai said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Wow! Really!? How many is that." Lee asked amazed.  
  
"It's two to one" stated Kakashi simply. Iruka and Naruto fell over, anime style.  
  
"True... but it's still twice as many!" Gai said with a winning grin. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.  
  
Lee felt a little nervous at the lack of his teachers experience but he still needed help, and Gai had always been there to help him.  
  
"I don't care how many girls you have dated, Gai-sensei! I am sure you can teach me well," Lee said trying to get back to the point.  
  
"Who are you going on a date with?" Naruto asked as the idea finally hit him.  
  
"... Sakura-san," Lee said with a blush.  
  
Naruto's eyes flickered with rage and jealousy. _Why would she choose Bushy Eyebrows over me! ... I guess they're not bushy any more... but still!_ Naruto was in deep thought and the others couldn't help but notice his expression.  
  
"Hey Naruto, let's go find Sasuke. If you can complete the training I have for you two today before he can, I will buy you ramen," Kakashi said breaking the silence.  
  
Naruto snapped out of it. "Free Ramen! Alight, let's go!"  
  
"I think its time we start your training too!" Gai, said turning back to Lee. The two walked off in the other direction.  
  
Iruka was still sitting there when the man at the ramen stand brought the bill. _Why do I always get left with the bill?_ Iruka wondered with a sigh.  
  
Lee and Gai made there way to a large tree and took a seat. Gai paused as he collected his thoughts. Lee patiently awaited his instructions. Finally Gai looked up.  
  
"First I need to know where you two are going," Gai said.  
  
"We are going out to eat," Lee said without a second thought.  
  
"Where?" Gai asked  
  
"Well... um.... I hadn't thought of that yet..." Lee said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I assume you are taking her out for dinner?" Gai stated more then asked, Lee nodded. "You might want to go for something nice, a sit down place, but not extremely fancy or expensive. That would be uncomfortable for a first date. There is a nice restaurant called Hiros, it has good sushi, a nice atmosphere but is still casual enough."  
  
"Got it!" Lee said, making a mental note.  
  
"Lets see..." Gai thought out loud. "When you pick her up, you should giver her flowers. Then take her hand and walk her to the restaurant. When you get to the table, pull out her seat for her and push her in, then take your seat. Anytime she stands to go somewhere you must stand too. You should find out what she wants and order for the both of you. You also need to make good conversation, smile big and look straight into her eyes when she talks. This is very important or she will think you're not listening. Finally, when the evening is over you should thank her and kiss her hand. Have you got that all down?"  
  
"Umm... I think so. Should I really kiss her hand? What if my lips are dry and scratchy?" Lee said with uncertainty.  
  
"Good thinking Lee! That is what this is for," Gai said, holding up a small tube of chapstick.  
  
"What do I do with this?" Lee asked as he took the strange thing.  
  
"You put it on your lips and they will stay moist and kissable," Gai replied with a wink.  
  
"So is that everything I need to know?" Lee asked  
  
"I think so; now go get dressed so you're not late. Don't worry, you will do fine!" Gai said with a thumbs up.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Lee yelled before running off towards his house.  
  
Lee put on a long sleeve dark green shirt that had a metallic shimmer to it and at different angles would seem to change colors. He wore simple back slacks and shoes. But then he came to a problem. _Should I wear a tie? It's a little more formal...but is it too formal?_ After a few minutes of thinking about it he decided to go with the tie; it was black with little green Konoha-leaves on it. Lee had received the tie as a birthday present from Gai the year before. The origin of the tie was unknown however some suspected that Gai found it at a gift shop or made it himself. Next Lee spiked his hair with some gel and took one last look in the mirror with a practice smile. He was all ready for the date... he hoped. He headed down the street to get some flowers and found that Ino was working. _She is Sakura's friend, right? Maybe she can help me pick the best flowers for her!  
_  
"Hello. What can I do for you today s-i-r... LEE! Is that you?" Ino screamed in shock. "WOW, what happened? And why are you all dressed up?"  
  
"It's sorta a long story. Anyways, I am dressed up for a date, with Sakura. I was wondering if you could help me pick out some flowers for her?" Lee asked with a blush.  
  
Ino thought to herself, _how unfair Sakura gets to go on a date before me! However, this could be the perfect chance for me to get Sasuke!_  
  
"Roses, they are the most romantic. A single rose means I love you." Ino grinned.  
  
Lee blushed deeply while picking up a single rose. He paid for it before making his way to Sakura's house. 


	5. Chapter Five

This is the end, hope you like it.

New Look:  
Chapter Five  
  
After his training with Kakashi, Naruto was walking down the street, with no ramen, and thinking, _Why him!? This is so unfair... I can't stand the idea of them going out! Maybe I should follow them? No, Sakura has a good sense for those things she would know I was there and she would kill me... hmmm, but if I was on a date too then she wouldn't know. Where can I find a girl?_ Just then he bumped into one.  
  
"Na-na-naruto..." The girl stuttered out looking away.  
  
"Oh sorry, Hinata, I wasn't paying attention. Hey, you wouldn't happen to want to go out to dinner with me tonight would you?" Naruto said with a smile.  
  
Hinata turned tomato color and froze.  
  
"Umm... hello? Hinata? ...oh well..." Naruto started to walk away. What a weird girl.  
  
Just then Hinata snapped out of it. "Naruto! Wait! I... I would like to go to dinner with you."  
  
Naruto turned around, "Alright, I will pick you up at..." _shit, I don't know what time they are going... I will have to find out._ "Sometime tonight, I am not sure yet... most likely after five."  
  
Hinata just nodded and ran off to get ready - it was already four. Naruto went to find Gai, which wasn't too hard. He found him at Ichiraku. _Why do all the Jounins hang out at the ramen shop?  
_  
"Hey Gai! I need some help with a date; I heard you gave good advice to Lee." Naruto blurted out. He had no time to play around with this.  
  
"Wow! Naruto you too? This is great! Aww... love is in the air-" Gai began to rant.  
  
Naruto cut him off. "Yes yes... well do you know of any good places to eat?"  
  
"Well I told Lee Hiros was good place. Maybe you guys could go on a double date! Hmm... but they are going at six so I don't know if you would be ready by then..." Gai looked up and Naruto was gone. "Hmm, strange... oh well."  
  
Naruto had the information he wanted and he did not want to waste his time with Gai so he ran off to get ready.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lee stopped in front of Sakura's house, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. This is it. He tried to remember all the things Gai had told him earlier that day. Sakura opened the door and Lee froze. She looked stunning. She was wearing a pink knee length dress with thick straps and a u-shaped neckline, deep enough to be sexy yet still conservative. The main color of the dress was a light pink almost the same color as her hair. It was a silky material with tiny flowers and leaves embroidered on it. The flowers were a darker shade of pink then the dress and the leaves were a beautiful shade of green which brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair was done up in a bun with curls and some strands hanging down around her face. Sakura smiled at Lee's staring, taking it as a compliment.  
  
Lee snapped out of it then. "Sakura-san, you look beautiful." He handed her the rose.  
  
Sakura smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Lee, its lovely."  
  
He reached out to take her hand to go to dinner but she headed back into the house. _Oh no what went wrong, why is she going back inside._ Sakura saw the look of worry on his face.  
  
"I need to put this in water so it stays nice" she informed him.  
  
"oh" was all Lee said.  
  
Sakura soon came back out and Lee attempted once more to take her hand, this time with success. They walked in slightly awkward silence to the restaurant, both in thought. _Wow_ Lee said to himself. _I can't believe this is finally happening! Hard work pays off!_ He thought back to the pain of having his eyebrows and lower lashed plucked and twitched. Sakura also had her thoughts _hehe his hand is sweaty...and he just twitched. He must be really nervous... he is so cute when he is nervous..._ A startled look crossed her face as she realized what she'd just thought, and then she realized they were at Hiros.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running late; he really hoped Hinata was ready. He knocked on her door lost in thought. She answered and he was floored. She was wearing tight fitting, knee length, navy blue dress. The material had little sparkles it that reminded him of the night sky. With that big coat she always wore Naruto had never noticed the nice body she had. Hinata blushed deeply - she didn't normally wear things like this but she had gone for it since she really didn't want to blow this chance to get Naruto to notice her.  
  
"Uh... you look good, Hinata... lets go." He paused and wondered if he should hold her hand. _Wow... just to touch her...no wait I like Sakura! That's the reason I am going!_ He decided against it and they just walked in silence side by side to the restaurant. Regardless of his mental battling he couldn't help but steal a glance at her every so often. When they finally got there Naruto spotted Lee and Sakura and requested a table nearby.  
  
When Lee got to the restaurant he did as Gai said and pulled out her chair; unfortunately, Sakura didn't realize he was about to do that and when she went to sit down she fell on her butt. Lee was so embarrassed and begged forgiveness. Sakura just laughed; he might look different but he was still goofy on the inside. They both took their seats and began to look at the menu. Lee was extremely nervous at this point. _Ok, conversation, conversation... what can I talk about...uh._ Just then Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Hey isn't that Naruto? AND HINATA! Wow... She looks so pretty." Sakura said in amazement.  
  
"Not as pretty as you." Lee said gazing at her.  
  
Sakura blushed slightly; Lee thought she was even more beautiful when she blushed. She was a pink angel... his pink angel?  
  
"You're not bad-looking yourself, Lee. I really like your new hair," she said, reaching across the table to run her fingers though it. But the hair didn't move, there was too much gel. ::sweat drop::  
  
"Uh... I guess I went a little overboard on the gel..." Lee said.  
  
"It's alright, next time just don't use any gel, then your hair will be soft." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
_Next time? She said next time! That means she wants to go out again... even with everything that has gone wrong so far!  
_  
Lee ordered the food and they sat and chatted about random things. As they ate they began to talk about their pasts and family and more personal things. Before dessert, Lee decided to take a trip to the men's room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat down with Hinata and ordered some food. She tried to start conversation, but mostly Naruto was just watching Sakura and Lee. _Is that why he took me out? So he could spy on them? He must like Sakura..._ This hurt Hinata but she decided to make the most of it. This was probably the only time she would ever get to go out with him. She was going to tell him.  
  
"Naruto... I... I...I like-" just then Lee stood up.  
  
"Hinata, hold that thought, I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto interrupted. _This is the perfect opportunity. I will just tie Lee up and transform, just like I did with Sasuke long ago.  
_  
Hinata sighed. She had tried, she had even gotten all dressed up so he would notice.  
  
Lee had finished up and was washing his hands when all of a sudden he was attacked by four Narutos.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said while fighting back.  
  
A few minutes later a messed and very wet Lee came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Uh... nothing. Maybe we should go now," Lee said looking down.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Hinata waited for Naruto but he never came back. She wondered if he had left her. Naruto lay on the floor in the bathroom tied up. His plan had failed. They fought for a while and the both of them had fallen in a toilet or two. Then when he tried to tie Lee up, somehow Lee had moved extremely fast and switched spots with Naruto. _Is it even possible for me to tie myself up like this... arg..._ his thoughts drifted... _Poor Hinata must think I ran out on her... wait, why am I thinking about Hinata? My plan was to get Sakura... she is who I like, right? But Hinata did look really pretty tonight. And I totally ignored her. Damnit, why am I so stupid? If I really liked Sakura I would want her to be happy and she is happy with Lee._ Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Naruto? Are you in there? I think I am going to go home now," Hinata said in a sad voice. She turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey Hinata! Can you help me!? Please come in here." Naruto said struggling.  
  
Hinata blushed deeply. What could he want help with? She couldn't go in the men's bathroom.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease Hinata, I'm tied up and I can't move!" Naruto pleaded, hoping she was still there.  
  
"Naruto, I can't go in there! It's the men's room!" Hinata yelled.  
  
People in the restaurant had started to stare. This was becoming very embarrassing. Hinata finally built up some courage and went in. The bathroom was a mess! Stalls were destroyed, water was everywhere; it looked like a battle had taken place. And there in the corner was Naruto tied up in a ball struggling to get free.  
  
"What happened!?" Hinata asked shocked.  
  
"It's a long story. I will tell you on the walk home." Naruto said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

As Lee and Sakura walked, every two minutes Lee would pull out chapstick and put it on. Sakura found it rather amusing and wondered if he was going to try to kiss her.  
  
"So... what happened in the bathroom?" Sakura asked very curious as to why he smelled like a toilet.  
  
"Well, I am not really sure why but Naruto attacked me and we got into a fight and then he tried to tie me up but I moved out of the way and he tied himself up," Lee said in a confused rush.  
  
"Only Naruto could be clumsy enough to tie himself up..." Sakura said shaking her head. "Did you fall into a toilet or something during the fight?"  
  
"Do I smell?" Lee asked, unable to notice anymore since he had gotten used to it.  
  
"Well ya... but it's ok." Sakura didn't want him feel bad. Although there were a lot of mess-ups during the date, it was fun. Lee was really sweet and she had enjoyed herself. They were already at her house. She stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Thank you Lee, I had a good time." She leaned in and kissed him. She got a mouth full of chapstick. Heh... at least it's cherry flavored. She smiled and walked inside leaving a very bewildered Lee standing in front of her door. All of a sudden he jump up in the air and started to dance around. The date was a success.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked Hinata home and explained the whole story. He felt she needed to know the truth. By the time he finished they were at her house.  
  
"Good night," Hinata said, turning to go inside. She didn't want to start crying in front of him.  
  
"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto said grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him "I realized something tonight. I don't think Sakura and I are good for each other. She is much happier with Lee. And I... well... I think you're beautiful." With that, he kissed her.  
  
Hinata thought she was dreaming. She felt like she was going to melt. When Naruto pulled away she blushed deeply and looked at him finally ready to say the words she'd always hesitated over.  
  
"Naruto... I like you. I have ever since we were in the academy together." She felt so relieved. Finally, she was able to get that out and it felt great.  
  
"Wow Hinata... I can't believe I never realized that. Why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe the gorgeous girl in front of him had had a crush on him for so long.  
  
"I guess it was because I was too shy" Hinata said.  
  
"Well I am glad you told me now. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I would really like that," Hinata replied with a blush.  
  
Naruto stood there a couple minutes, longer not knowing what else to say. "Uh... good night Hinata."  
  
"Good night Naruto" Hinata said then turned to go inside.  
  
As soon as she got inside she fell back against the door. _Naruto kissed me... _She was in such a daze that she forgot to get up and ended up falling asleep there. Naruto walked home thinking of everything that had happened. He was really happy. He couldn't wait to see Hinata again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the village Iruka was woken up by a phone call from Hiros. It seemed one of his former students had left without paying and they wanted him to cover the bill. _Damnit! Why does this always happen to me!_


End file.
